Fuan
by Lydie haley
Summary: ¿que es más importante? ¿lo que piense la sociedad o lo que te dicta el corazon? Eso era algo que el iba a descubrir, porque no iba a dejar a su persona más importante por estupidos prejuicios sociales, despues de todo.... ¿que era la locura?


**Aclaración:** Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece todos son creación **Kishimoto**…….aunque… en estos momentos ¬¬ … ¿Qué acaso es pedirle que nos deje de hacer sufrir tanto y nos haga un cap sasusaku completo? Aunque.. si puede no me enojo si me hace un tomo completo XDDDD

**Dedicación especial a:** **Marvin Uchiha **Espero que te guste amiga, a ver cuando te vuelvo a hostigar como siempre XDD

**..····.. **ƒūàƞ **..····..**

En la hermosa ciudad de Konoha, había un clima calido propio del verano que azotaba la ciudad.

En uno de los suburbios más ricos, un hermoso pelinegro se alistaba para irse a trabajar, con tan solo 28 años era uno de los empresarios más exitosos, ya que su manera de ser tan fría era excelente para gobernar una empresa.

Salio apresurado y maldiciendo a su servidumbre por haberse tardado tanto en haberle hecho el desayuno, iba tan metido en sus pensamientos que tuvo que frenar de emergencia para no atropellar a una chica que se le atravesó.

― _¡Demonios! ―_ grito mientras golpeaba el volante con fuerza, se quito el cinturón y bajo apresurado para ver el estado de la chica.

―_¿Te encuentras bi..―_ no pudo terminar su frase, ya que los hermosos ojos verdes que le devolvieron la mirada lo dejaron sin aliento.

Esa niña era una verdadera belleza, era mucho más chica que él, como unos 10 o 12 años, pero aún así nadie le quitaba su hermosura.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando la chica se abalanzo encima de él y lo abrazo con fuerza.

―_¿Oye qué te pasa?—_mientras que a su vez correspondía el abrazo de la chica—_dime, ¿te encuentras bien?—_a la vez que aferraba a la chica más a su pecho.

El moreno no sabia como responder, sentía algo muy extraño por esa chica, algo que él nunca había sentido.

Sintió las manos de la chica en su mejilla y miro directamente esos ojos que tenían algo que lo hacían perder la razón, estuvieron un buen rato así perdiéndose en las emociones que le producía, la pelirosa comenzó a tocar su rostro, delineando cada una de sus facciones.

El moreno cerró sus ojos, sintiendo ese toque dulce y puro que lo llevaba al cielo, abrió sus ojos cuando la chica junto su frente con la de él y poso sus manos en sus mejillas.

―_Ouji—_dijo la pelirosa mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

El moreno se quedo perdido con esa sonrisa y a su manera le correspondía ese gesto y negaba con la cabeza.

―_No soy un Ouji, mi nombre es Sasuke—_dijo y saco su celular para tomarle una foto—_listo_—guardando su celular―_¿y cómo te llamas?—_

―_¿Ouji?—_

―_No, no me llamo Ouji, me llamo Sasuke, ¿tú cómo te llamas?—_

―_¿Sasuke-kun?—_

―_E__so está mucho mejor, pero aún no me has dicho cual es tu nombre—_

La chica volteo a todos lados asustada cuando escucho el sonido de la ambulancia, se paro rápidamente y comenzó a correr sorprendiendo la moreno.

―_¡__Hey!, ¿A dónde vas?_—le grito el moreno, al no obtener respuesta se levanto muy desilusionado y se subió a su auto, por fortuna ese día no había pasado ningún auto, se dirigió a su empresa, al llegar estaciono el auto y se acomodo en el asiento, saco su cel y miro la fotografía de la pelirosa.

―_P__ero que chica más extraña_—dijo—_pareces una flor de cerezo_—menciono con melancolía.

Miro por última vez la foto y guardo su celular.

Salio del auto y se dirigió hacia su oficina, en el transcurso pudo sentir las miradas acosadoras de sus empleadas, muy bien era cierto que en algunas ocasiones se había divertido con algunas de ellas, pero nada serio.

Entro en su oficina y comenzó a trabajar.

Estaba tan inmerso en su trabajo que no sintió la presencia de alguien que entro en su oficina.

―_Teme―_ saludo muy emocionado un rubio― _¿Qué haces?—_

El moreno lo vio sumamente irritado y aguantándose las ganas de matarlo.

―_¿Tú __qué crees qué hago?―_ continuando revisando los documentos que había en su escritorio.

―_Hmm…―_ el rubio entrecerró los ojos y lo continuo viendo por un buen rato― _Teme… no la verdad me rindo ¿Qué haces?―_

El Uchiha lo vio sumamente irritado y dio un golpe en el escritorio, aguantándose las ganas de sacarlo a aptadas de su oficina.

―_No puedes ser __más idiota porque serias un peligro para la humanidad, Usurutankochi―_

―_Tú teme, como te atreves a decir todo esto de bakasuke, yo que vengo con tan buen….―_

El azabache le dejo de hacer caso y continuo con su trabajo, al ver que no se iba a callar decidió tomar cartas en el asunto.

―_Usurutankochi ¿a qué has venido? ―_

―_No me digas así bakasuke, yo que me preocupo por ti y…_ ― se quedo callado al ver que el moreno volvía a estar revisando esos documentos_― bueno ¿me vas a hacer caso? ―_ dijo el rubio.

El Uchiha se limito a mirarlo y dio un suspiro_― ¿Qué quieres? ―_

―_Mucho mejor, bueno a lo que venía era para decirte que no se te vaya olvidar que dentro de un mes es mi fiesta de compromiso con Hinata-chan, y tú como eres el padrino tienes que estar temprano―_

El moreno elevo una de sus cejas y le brindo una sonrisa de superioridad.

―_¿Pero quién te crees que soy? Yo no olvidaría algo aunque me lo propusiera, si nada más viniste por eso te puedes largar y dejarme trabajar en paz―_

―_¡Huuu pero que genio! Ya me voy bakasuke, deberías de buscarte una novia―_ lo volteó a ver y soltó una carcajada al ver los ojos que le brindaba, y así como llego se fue.

El azabache se quedo mirando la puerta intentando calmar su mal humor, se recargo en su silla y cerró los ojos recordando a la hermosa pelirosa que vio esa mañana, su hermosa sonrisa, tan dulce y melodiosa, su cabello rosa que brillaba con la luz del sol y sus ojos, esos ojos tan puros e inocentes que le brindaban una paz y calma a su ser como nunca había poseído.

Se incorporo y saco su celular para poder sincronizarlo con su PC, miro su foto y sonrió, la imprimió y la analizo durante unos instantes, la coloco en un portarretratos y la coloco en su escritorio, la observo desde diversos ángulos, aún no le convencía, la movió en diversas ocasiones hasta que quedo conforme en el resultado, la miro por ultima vez y siguió inmerso en su trabajo.

**XXX000XXX**

Se le había hecho costumbre en las ultimas tres semanas pasar por el mismo lugar en donde la conoció, pera nada, parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, había investigado con las personas que vivían por ahí, pero ninguno le había dado ninguna información, eso lo desesperaba.

En eso estaba cuando miro a dos tipos que sujetaban a una chica que inútilmente intentaba soltarse, cuando uno de esos hombre retrocedió miro el inconfundible cabello rosa de la chica que era su dueña.

Corrió y quito a esos hombres que intentaban no se qué con su flor.

― _¿P__ero qué demonios cree que hace?_ ― cuestiono uno de esos sujetos.

La chica se abrazo del moreno y vio con terror a sus agresores.

―_Defendiéndola de ustedes―_ dijo con la voz más fría que hubiese gestionado en su vida, provocando escalofríos en los presentes.

―_Sasuke-kun_― pronuncio débilmente la pelirosa aferrándose más a él.

―_No te preocupes, todo esta bien_― susurro débilmente acercándola aun más a su cuerpo.

Esto sorprendió de sobremanera a los chicos que atacaban a la pelirosa, se voltearon a ver y miraron de nuevo la escena que surgía enfrente de ellos.

―_Disculpe―_ dijo uno de ellos tocando débilmente el brazo del Uchiha que lo volteo a ver completamente irritado_― ¿usted conoce a Sakura-chan? ―_

'Así que se llama Sakura' pensó el pelinegro, miro a los dos sujetos que estaban enfrente de él y los analizo, no se había dado cuenta de que utilizaban el uniforme del hospital psiquiátrico de Konoha.

―_Sí, la __conocí hace tres semanas ¿Por qué? ―_

―_Bueno―_ comenzó a decir el mismo sujeto― _ella_― apuntando a la chica― _es Haruno Sakura, en el tiempo que usted menciona, se escapo del hospital psiquiátrico, padece de esquizofrenia tipo HC con un límite a tres de crisis y….—_

Siguió diciendo no sé cuantas cosas más que el Uchiha no era capaz de comprender, no lo podía creer, ¿hospital psiquiátrico? La única mujer que había sido capaz de robar su corazón estaba en un… un…. ¡maldita sea! No podía creer su mala suerte.

Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el joven, tomaron del brazo a la pelirosa y le suministraron un calmante, al ver que surgía efecto la tomaron entre sus brazos y se encaminaron hacia el hospital, miraron por última vez al pelinegro que seguía tan sumido en sus pensamientos que sintieron un poco de pena por lo que había ocurrido, pero que se le hacía, ese era su trabajo.

Cuando el moreno termino de analizar todo lo que había ocurrido miro para todos lados, la pelirosa ya no estaba a su lado, sonó su cel y miro que era de la oficina, no contesto, tenia cosas más importantes que hacer, como verificar todo lo que le habían dicho esos sujetos, así que ya tenía un destino al cual ir.

**XXX000XXX**

Estaba en su cuarto pensando en todo lo que le habían dicho sobre su Sakura, le dio un trago a la copa que tenía en su mano, todo lo que le habían dicho era cierto, la directora del hospital le había dicho los por menores de la enfermedad de la pelirosa e incluso le dio (compro) el expediente de Sakura, lo miro con desprecio, esos malditos documentos no deberían de existir, eran la prueba de que ella nunca seria para él.

Volvió a tomar y llenar el contenido de la copa, después de todo, ya no le hallaba el sentido a su vida, él al que nunca se le había negado nada, que había sido capaz de llevar a su empresa a la cima, que las mujeres eran capaz de vender su alma para estar con él, no podía obtener lo que más deseaba en este mundo, a ella, a la única mujer que con una sola mirada fue capaz de encadenar todo su ser.

Dio un suspiro y volvió a beber.

Después de todo, el día de hoy lo único que quería era de olvidarse de todo los problemas que tenia.

…

…

Lo que lo despertó fueron los gritos y la sacudida hacia su persona, abrió los ojos y miro a un ojiazul que lo miraba con algo de melancolía.

―_Usurutankochi ¿Qué quieres? ―_

―_Sasuke―_ el aludido lo miro sorprendido, ya que él nunca le hablaba por su nombre a no ser de que fuera algo importante_― no sé que tienes o que es lo que te pasa, pero me imagino que ha de ser algo muy grave al ver como estas, mira si es algo de la empresa yo―_

―_No es por eso Usurutankochi―_

―_Entonces… ¿es por una mujer?_ ― el gruñido del pelinegro le dio su respuesta― _mira, yo no sé mucho sobre ese tema, pero si para ti es tan importante como para estar en ese estado, entonces no desaproveches la oportunidad que te da la vida―_

―_Hmp, tienes razón Usurutankochi―_

Se levanto de la cama y se dio una baño rápido, apurado salió y subió a su carro conduciendo hacia el hospital.

**XXX000XXX**

No por nada era un gran empresario, aunque Tsunade se la había puesto difícil al final logro convencerla, iba caminando por ese lugar buscando a su Sakura.

Salió al patio y la miro sentada a un lado de la fuente, la chica lo miro y le sonrió dulcemente y corrió a abrazarlo.

―_!__Sasuke-kun!_ ― gritaba a todo pulmón la chica y lo abrazo fuertemente.

―_Sakura―_ dijo el moreno abrazándola contra sí, con una mano tomo su mentón y lo alzo para poder ver los preciosos orbes jade que poseía la chica_― Sakura_― susurro antes de besarla.

'Después de todo, quien está más loco, él que no busca su felicidad o el que está enamorado'

…

…

**XXX000XXX**

Corto pero lindo… creo XDD

Espero que te guste amiga, lo hice con todo mi cariño para ti, ojala que lo disfrutes tanto como lo hice yo al escribirlo n.n

Cuídate mucho amiga, espero verte pronto y que te encante este fic y que no andes tan triste, nos vemos luego y te hostigo xP

Y unos cuantos review no me caerían nada mal XDD… review onegai :)


End file.
